The Talent Show
by AwkwardYoutuber
Summary: Carlos is sad because he messed up in ront of his crush in the talent show and Kendall makes him feel better in lots of ways


Kendall was walking down the hall with his group. Then he saw the sign that said 'Auditions for the Talent Show'.

"Hey guys look at this" Kendall said pointing to the sign.

"We should totally audition" said Camille

"We can't Thursday is your birthday and I had something special planned" said Logan with a smirk.

"… Okay" Camille said pulling him into a kiss.

"I don't get it" said Carlos. They all busted out laughing, sometimes wasn't the smartest.

"Don't worry about it buddy" said James patting him on the back.

"James what about you" asked Kendall hopeful.

"I'm grounded for spending the night at Jeff's house" James said smiling at the thought of what they did.

"Carlos what about you" asked Kendall practically begging.

"Kendall what am I-" he was interrupted by the bell.

"Bye guys" said the group and left. Carlos was about to leave but Kendall grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car.

"Kendall what was that for you know I hate being dragged"

"Now we can talk in peace" Kendall said

"Kendall like I was saying before what talent do I have"

"Carlos don't say that… and anyway you play the flute" Kendall said running his fingers in his hair.

"Yeah but so can most of the school"

"Aren't you learning I Won't Give Up on the flute"

"Yeah but I don't know all of it and I'm learning it by ear… BY EAR Kendall it's hard"

"Please for me" Kendall said with a cute smile.

"Kendall you know I can't say no to that"

NIGHT OF THE TALENT SHOW

"Carlos good luck I know you will do great"

"I guess…"

"Carlos-" but Kendall was interrupted by Ms. Burwell.

"Carlos you are on"

Carlos went out there shaking. He thought he would fall. Why didn't I bring a chair like Kendall, thought Carlos. He began to start playing then Jett thought it would be funny to start singing and mess him up.

"CAUSE EVEN THE STARS THEY BURN SOME EVEN FALL TO THE EARTH" Jett yelled. Carlos messed up big time and fell of the stage. Everyone started laughing at him and Carlos ran into the bathroom and started crying. Kendall realized what happened and went on the stage.

"Hey ass turds can any of you play the flute" some people raised their hands.

"Okay can any of you play that song… and learn it by ear" no one raised their hand.

"That's what I thought so leave him the fuck alone" and Kendall ran to find Carlos home crying.

"Los it's ok" Kendall said trying to comfort him. It did know good. Carlos look at me. His eyes were red and his face full of tears.

"Kendall I did awful and I don't care about fucking Jett… my crush was out there and he might not like me any more because I'm not Talented like him"

"…. _Him_ are… are you gay" Kendall asked with hope.

"Yes" and Carlos crashed his lips onto Kendall's. Kendall let out a soft moan and began caressing Carlos' cheeks. This lasted for 5 minutes before the kiss broke and Kendall was as hard as a rock.

"Kendall are you …gay to" Carlos asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yes" he said and that was all Carlos needed. Carlos stripped Kendall down in no time flat. He saw Kendall's fully hard 10 inch shaft and started licking the pre-cum off of Kendall's cock. Then he would lick and blow.

"Carlos… don't stop" Kendall moaned. This continued for what seemed like an eternity to Kendall but was really 2 miuntes.

"Kendall… I want you to fuck my virgin ass… _hard" _Carlos said undoing his belt. When Carlos was stripped down his 8 inch sprigged out. Kendall stuck one finger in Carlos'' ass and it took a couple of minutes before pain turned into pleasure. Kendall inserted another finger and soon Carlos was bucking his hips into Kendall's finger.

"Are you ready Carlos"

"Yes" and with one hard buck Kendall's full 10 inches was in Carlos. Carlos let out a cry in pain.

"Carlos are you okay" Kendall asked with concern

"Yes… just next time warn me" Carlos said. He took another minute and then it started to feel good.

"Kendall I'm ready" Kendall started going in and out slowly then faster and faster until Carlos was about to cum.

"Kendall…. I'm…. close" Carlos moaned. Kendall reached in front of him and stroked Carlos and that sent Carlos over the edge. Once he was done with his climax he collapsed , but Kendall wasn't done with the Latino. He started going faster and faster and until he reached his on climax.

"That was…." Carlos said

"I know" Kendall said pulling him into Round 2


End file.
